Cast No Shadow: The Tale of Shiroki Nara
by WhiteKitsuneFox
Summary: Shiroki Nara is a young kunoichi in Konohagakure. The death of her parents causes her to plot revenge... She works hard to become the best ninja she can be, but also to learn the meaning of friendship and love, even if Akatsuki and rogues get in her way. TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

_Please note... I love faves, critiques, and friendly advice. My dA (which this is also found on) loves watchers... Just sayin'. :-)  
>~Flicksykitty~<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>_**The Preliminary Exams and the Death of Two Naras**_

"MOTHER! FATHER!" A young girl, all of ten years old, was being held back away from her parents by several jonin dressed in typical Hidden Leaf garb. The skin over her left eye was raw and bleeding, her clothes torn in places, revealing shallow wounds. Blood dribbled into her other eye from a nick on her forehead. She had no ninja headband: the young, dark haired girl was just an academy student.

"They're dead," said one, laying a sheet over the limp, lifeless bodies. "There's nothing we can do. The little Nara child was lucky; the rogue ninja would have taken her life as well. Her clan can take care of her after she leaves the hospital."

Tears streaked down the girl's cheeks. "Mommy... Daddy..." She broke down completely with the news of her parents' death. Struggling against the will of the stronger ninja, she tried to see her parents one last time before they were taken away. But the ninja carted her away from them, even through her kicking and screaming.

"You're going to be fine, Shiroki-chan." A young man with dark, spiky hair in a ponytail spoke. He had a rather lazy, laid-back look, even though he was dressed in standard Konohagakure Ninja garb. His headband, with only the metal bit visible, was positioned on his upper arm, and a belt with bags was around his waist.

* * *

><p>The young girl, now clothed in fresh, all black clothes with her left eye covered with a pure white bandage that wrapped all the way around her head. She gazed up at him with violet adoring eyes... or to be more precise, right eye. "Shikamaru-sama?"<p>

Shikamaru smirked. "Lil' Shiroki-chan doesn't stop fighting for long, does she? Please tell me you won't give up at the academy because of you're mom and dad."

Her eyes twinkled. "I won't, Shikamaru-sama. My parents were the best Naras that ever walked the streets of Konohagakure. I'll be as good as them. Maybe better. I'll be the first to graduate in my class. I'll learn everything there is to know and more, then I'll be Hokage. After I'm hokage, then I'll be the best ninja that ever lived. I'll be better than Mama and Papa. And I'll prove everyone that Naras aren't to be fooled around with. And I'll find the ninja that killed my parents, and kill them in revenge!"

"Cool it, Bozu. You still need to graduate the Academy. You have a test tomorrow that you're going to miss right? Because of the funeral?"

"I won't miss that test for the world."

* * *

><p>Shiroki hurried to Ren-sensei's classroom; as she said, she wouldn't miss the exam for the world. The young ninja had replaced the bandage with just hair covering her eye. It hung down and brushed her jaw, completly covering her left eye. She was now dressed in a grey tunic and ninja capris with a little belt around her waist. Students around her were chattering. "Did you hear?" said one gossiping young lady. "Shiroki-san's parents were murdered three days ago. That's why she wasn't here. The funeral was supposed to be today, but Shiroki-san made them wait until she graduated from the Academy."<p>

"Really? With the way that Shiroki's doing in class, that will be a long time! How could they wait that long?"

Hanging her head and taking her lonesome seat by the window, Shiroki listened to their conversation. They were right: she wasn't the smartest, or the most talented. All her teachers said she had great potential, but she just wasn't trying. Shiroki shook her head. _The exam is today. I will graduate and become a full ninja. I'll be a great kunoichi!_

Some young ninja were practicing their basic jutsus of Replacement, Transformation, and Clones, until a tall brown haired ninja in a long cloak entered the room. His eyes were brown, and there was a grin on his face. "Class?" he called to get everyone's attention. Everyone quieted down and took a seat. "Today you will be taking your preliminary exams. You took the written part yesterday, and today will be testing your actual skill with the jutsus we've taught you so far, including transformation, and making an accurate clone." Low chatter erupted. "If you can succeed in this part then you will be graduated to Genin. That is, if you did well on the written test... Yes, Shiroki-san?"

Shiroki had her hand in the air. "I wasn't here yesterday, Ren-sensei. Does that mean that I can't even have a chance at passing the test?"

"No, you do have a chance at passing, just I'm not sure if you're going to. Your grades are quite low... But you still have to take the written exam. We'll get you last for the activity." He smiled gently, and continued. "I do believe that I have an extra test for you..." He rifled through the papers and forms on his desk. "Ah! Here!" He gave Shiroki the written test. "Everyone else, line up, and we shall begin."

* * *

><p>The following day, Ren-sensei had the roster of who had become Genin in his hands. There was a table filled with headbands stacked in neat rows, side by side. All the children sat with anticipation of who would be promoted up the ranks of Shinobi. Shiroki had her fingers crossed under her desk. <em>Come on, call my name, let it be me...<em>

"When I call your names come up and take your Shinobi headband, proof of your loyalty to the Hidden Leaf Village. I will also give you your sensei's name to meet tomorrow, and the names of the rest of your group. You will all be divided into groups of three with one sensei per group. As a Genin, you will begin taking assignments. Now, let's see... Team One, taught by Kiba Inuzaka: Toge Oita, Kirami Maya, and Ira Inuzaka. Team Two, taught by Hachiro Nakamura: Shiroki Nara, Seito Kurama, and Ritoru Yamanaka..."

Shiroki, wide-eyed and numb, rose to her feet. _I was chosen? Do I deserve it? That's one of the best teams there is, Team Hachiro... He's a really good Jonin! And Seito-kun is one of the best students at the Academy... How did I get set up with them? There is something not right about this. A mistake?_ She selected her headband from the table, and took off her belt. Shiroki replaced the belt with the headband. It was tied in the back, with the symbol of her loyalty to the Hidden Leaf in the front, in the center.

One step closer to being Hokage, though, even if it was just a mistake.


	2. The Three Genin and the First Day Test

**Chapter One: **_**The Three Genin and the First-Day Test**_

_Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep, bee-_

Shiroki slammed her fist down to her alarm clock and let out a moan of contempt. The alarm clock let out a little crunch, breaking as her fist collided with the five-dollar piece of functioning plastic. Hearing the crunch, Shiroki sat up, and said, "Whoops." She stared at the time, slightly disoriented from last night's dream. Then it hit her like a load of bricks. It was morning, and she had a big test today! She slid out of bed and changed into her tunic and capris. Sliding on her shoes, she bolted out the door with her bag of kunai and shuriken, and her water bottle.

Once outside, she almost ran right into a tiny girl with light russet hair pulled back in a long, low ponytail and green eyes. "Oh, sorry," said the little girl. The little girl was younger than Shiroki, but she had a headband on the top of her head!

"Watch where you're going," Shiroki grumbled, then noticed who it was. It was the girl that walked up to get her headband with Shiroki. Ritoru Yamanaka.

"Oh, you're Shiroki?" said Ritoru, stepping back to see who it was.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?"

"I was just going to the training area. Would you like to walk with me?"

"Forget it."

Ritoru cringed at the tone Shiroki gave, and let Shiroki get ahead of her, then followed to the bridge to the practice field.

Standing on that bridge was a man wearing a black shirt with net sleeves and gloves, black ninja capris, a dark blue cape, and a wrapping on his left leg. His left eye was green, and his right eye was blue. His black hair fell down over his Shinobi headband like a raven waterfall, brushing his forehead. A boy with dark hair and a katana in its scabbard at his side smiled at the two girls. "It seems that we have everyone," said the adult ninja. "My name is Hachiro. I will be your sensei."

"So, let's all get to know each other." Hachiro-sensei sat on a crate across from the three Genin. "You already know me as much as you need to. I'm your sensei. You will learn more later. I want you all in turn, to tell me your name, what you like, and your dream. You first, with the katana. Then the one with your hair in your eyes."

The boy said, "I'm Seito Kurama. I like to be polite, but my dream... I dream to be a good ninja."

Hachiro returned, "Seito, you don't seem to have much on your mind right now. I'm sure you'll be a good ninja, but only if you get your priorities straight."

_He didn't say he'd judge us! _Shiroki thought, struggling for words to say. "I am Shiroki Nara. The only human I like is Shikamaru, my cousin, and I dream to be Hokage and to avenge my parent's death.

Hachiro didn't say anything; he just gave a nod and looked to Ritoru. _Is that good or bad?_ Shiroki asked herself, silently wondering what Ritoru would say.

"I'm Ritoru," said the third Genin shyly. "I like..." Ritoru cast a glance at Seito, and continued, "My dream... I want to be a good partner in this team."

"Good, good," said the sensei. "I would like to test your teamwork skills today. Nothing major... but I don't do it how the legendary Kakashi does it. I have my own way. You have to work together to fight me. I am a ninja favored by Hoshimi-Hokage, so I'm very strong. I worked for an elite team of ninja before training you. This should also test your strength and resourcefulness. No weapons are allowed, be they kunai, senbon, shuriken, katana, poisons, trick wires, bos, puppets, exploding tags, or otherwise. Deposit all weapons on that stump. You are required to use your chakra and jutsus, on top of usual self defense. The mission is to get me downed, or have me surrender to you. This will be easier said than done. I wish you luck."

The sensei disappeared, and a log clattered to the ground in front of them. He had used a substitution jutsu. Everyone put their weapons on the stump, and Shiroki was about to take off, but Seito said, "Stop. We have to think of a game plan."

Shiroki glanced at him. "Why? Brute strength should do the trick."

"He's a lot stronger than us. You do that and he will flip you onto your back before you can say boo."

Ritoru said, "I will do whatever you say, Seito-kun," looking at him with sparkly eyes.

"I say we find him, then we pin him down with some jutsu. Shiroki, you're a Nara, do you know Shadow Stitching?

"Yeah, duh," she responded.

"Great. Ritoru and I will attack him and get him to surrender. This should be easy enough. Follow me." Seito led the girls into the training woods confidently, but the real question on all of their minds was: _Will we pass?_

"SEITO-KUN, WATCH OUT!" Ritoru shouted from the side. Team Two had found their sensei rather quickly, though, in Shiroki's eyes, the rest was easier said than done. Hachiro-sensei had made his attacks and battle tactics so difficult that Shiroki could barely make _one_hand seal, let alone make the rapid transition from rat to bird! Ritoru wasn't doing much of anything; she was making failed jutsu after failed jutsu her 'thing'. Seito and Shiroki were struggling at hand-to-hand combat with the adult ninja.

As young Ritoru had predicted, seconds after her shout, Seito took a hard blow to the chest from the palms of Hachiro's hands. Breath quickly escaped from his lungs, and his eyes got wide. "Seito!" called Shiroki, glancing quickly over her shoulder to where he had impacted with a tree. As soon as she had done that, she, too, joined her partner at the base of the tree, in an instant, faster than a fleeting heartbeat. Feeling sore and dazed, Shiroki watched as the sensei turned to Ritoru, ready to relentlessly turn her into a pulp, as well.

Seeing her friends hurt like that, agony and pure hate painted Ritoru's usually-pale face pink. "How could you," she growled at the ground through her teeth, her brow furrowed and her gaze intense. Shiroki saw her weave the hand signs of snake and rat, then growled, "Have my best genjutsu, sensei, Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu!"

Shock met Hachiro's eyes as leaves swirled up around him. "We might have him," commented Seito, rising his battered body to its stumbling feet. He wove handsigns as well, this time of boar, horse, and ram. "Hidden Cloud Jutsu: Dream Stone!" The sensei bent over, mumbling incomprehensibly and gripping his head, trying with all his might to work past the powerful genjustu.

Shiroki stumbled to her feet. "Wow..." she mumbled, marveling at the strength of the two Genin. They were amazing. Not just amazing- they were her teammates. Now was her chance. "Ne, Tori..." Her shadow extended to meet Hachiro's, then lifted up, and changed, making long, writhing tendrils of shadow swirl around him. Shiroki's shadow tendrils lashed out at him, then pierced the ground. Several times did this happen, again and again, the sensei was tied to the ground. A smile crept across her face. _This is what I'll do to the rogues... and so much more. I'll toy with them like a cat and a bug._ Her feet planted firm, she grinned at her teammates. _And they'll help me do it._

Ritoru jumped up. "Hooray! We beat him!" She released her genjutsu and held up her hands for Seito to give her a double high-five, which he did with a whoop. Shiroki released Shadow Stitching, and held up her fist for a fist-bump, which Seito also obliged to.

"We did great, didn't we?" said Shiroki, beaming. Upon looking in the Sensei's direction, the Nara realized that he was gone. They weren't done yet. "Sensei?"

Seito cursed. "Damn. I thought we were done too."

"Where is he?" asked Ritoru.

Seito just shook his head. "Not sure. Keep your guards up."

The leaves rustled. Now the sensei was simply toying with them. _Where is he?_Shiroki frantically thought, looking around. There was a muffled yelp from Ritoru's direction, then certain struggling. "Ritoru?" Seito wheeled around. No one was there.

_WHAP!_ Someone was slapped. "Seito! Shiroki! I'm over here!" Ritoru waved at them. "So is Hachiro-sensei!" Seito and Shiroki came running.

Hachiro-sensei was sitting on the ground, his right cheek bright red, as if Ritoru had slapped him. "You kids are very persistent. I'm sure you'll all be a great team some day. Let's call it a day. I'm sure you're all very exhausted from using so many strong jutsus. Ritoru, I didn't know that you knew Death Mirage."

Ritoru beamed. "Is it that good, sensei?"

Hachiro smiled softly. "Yeah, but I was trained to break free of genjustsus easily. I'd suggest you not use them against me next lesson." She nodded energetically. "Overall, you three did pretty well. I believe that one day all of you will quite possibly be the strongest team of Konohagakure, but you still have to train hard." The sensei rose to his feet. "I'll meet you back here next week. You still have to train as hard as you possibly can through that time, even though I won't be training you."

"Yes, Sir!" Shiroki said brightly. She had passed her first test as a ninja.

* * *

><p>Shiroki, as she was walking back to her apartment, met Seito as she was cutting through the park. He was sitting on a bench, leaned back, his eyes closed. "Boo!" she said, jumping onto the bench. He jumped, his dark eyes growing the size of saucers in an instant. Shiroki laughed at his comical response.<p>

"You seriously need to _get a life_," grumbled Seito, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"What's the problem, Kurama-kun? Am I too _scary_? Anyway, I don't really _have _a life. I've got nothing to lose. That's why I'm such a good ninja."

"Nothing to loose? I mean... I heard a rumor, but I wasn't sure if it was true..."

"Yeah. The rumor's true," she snapped. "Got a problem?"

"Look, Shiroki-chan, if you ever want to talk about it..."

"No." She turned away, the subject making her angry. "I'm going home."

Seito grabbed her wrist. "Shiroki, if you ever need to talk about it, I'm always here. I will always be here for you, Shiroki."

Catching his gaze for a heartbeat with a solemn gaze, Shiroki pulled her wrist from his hand. "Okay," she said softly. "Maybe I will, Seito-kun." She lifted her violet gaze to the lengthening shadows around them. She thought she saw some motion, maybe a fleeting shadow of light russet hair. But she was absolutely sure she heard soft crying from the bushes around the park bench.


	3. Trust Issues and the Rogue Ninja Attack!

**Chapter Three: **_**Trust Issues and the Rogue Ninja Attack!**_

Shiroki, as per usual to her daily routine, was out training slightly outside of Konohagure. She didn't know if that was against the rules or not, but even if it did- who cares? Also, as usual, she was not being the best law-abiding ninja in the world. The question to that was- was she ever? The Nara child was practicing her clan-specific jutsus on a nondescript tree squirrel, when she heard a rustle in the leaves around her. "I'm imagining things," she said to herself. "This is a forest. Forests rustle."

The kunoichi continued to practice.

"Well, well, what do we have here?' came a voice from behind her, gruff and imposing. "A kunoichi from Konohagakure. Fresh from the Academy too." The young shinobi stiffened, and dropped the jutsu from the nondescript squirrel, that immediately scampered off.

"Pro'lly a soft one, too," said another.

Shiroki, upon hearing this, turned and glanced over her shoulder. "What did you just call me? Soft? I'm Shiroki Nara of Team Two. The genin. No one calls _me_ soft."

The first gruff rogue ninja, who had a scruffy, scarred face and small brown eyes, laughed at her. He didn't challenge it, he just laughed. "Genin? Not soft?" He burst into mirthful laughter once again, his two friends joining in, doubling over, and gripping each other's shoulders, as if she had cracked a hilarious joke.

The kunoichi glared, and balled her hands into fists. "You're going to pay. Rogue ninja killed my parents. I kill rogue ninja. It's as simple as that. I am going to be a great ninja, then I will wipe out every rogue element in the field. You being here happens to make my life easier. I'll start with you, like pigs lined up for slaughter."

"We'd like to see you give it a try." This rogue was literally twice her size, and looked lean and hungry, like a wolf in winter, complete with a shaggy dark mane of hair that was tangled around feral green eyes, and a canine snarl. Three on one. She could totally take them on. Or... could she?

"GET DOWN!" A shortsword flipped through the air at the rogues from behind Shiroki. She had barely managed to slip onto her rear end before the sword cleaved her head open like a cabbage for stew. It impaled a tree, and shook on impact. "Shi-chan!" came a familiar young voice from behind her. Only when a fingerless gloved hand was jutted in her face to help her up did she realize who was talking to her.

It was Seito Kurarama.

She took his hand and released it as soon as he pulled her up. "Um, thanks for _almost killing me_! Good-for-nothing freak!" she retorted, eyes flashing with equal annoyance and contempt.

"At least now you have backup."

"Or another person to accidentally kill."

"That too." He shrugged and grabbed his sword from the tree. "Stay away from her," he said to the rogue.

"How cute," said the wolfish one. "You had to get your boyfriend to help you."

"He's not. My. Boyfriend." Shiroki snarled at the wolfish rogue. "I hate him. He's only a teammate, and I would have TOTALLY switched teams if I could. You are just as immature as those Academy students that you were just cursing." Shiroki reached into her pouches, and extracted four weapons per hand, shuriken and kunai. "Ready to die? Cuz you're gettin' on my nerves."

The third one grabbed her. He was shorter, but more muscular than the lean, wolfish one. His black hair was shaved off most of his head and braided in a long braid down his back, like a long topknot. His eyes were cold and hard, and he was more scarred than the first rogue. Shiroki mentally gave them names: Mane, Wolf, and Topknot. Topknot gently pulled her hair aside from her left ear, and whispered, "If I were you, I wouldn't struggle, little girl."

Shiroki trembled. _Eww! Gross! What's he going to do to me!_ Then, Seito yelled, "Don't lay a finger on Shiroki!" and stabbed Topknot in the shoulder, then pulled out his sword, which was slick with a thin sheen of blood. Topknot staggered and stumbled to his team.

Mane snarled at Seito. "You got guts, kid. Stabbing him like that."

"I got just as much, maybe more," said Shiroki, throwing the shuriken at Mane, who deflected them all with ease.

Mane laughed again. "Kitten. Weakling. B-y little girl," he chortled, insulting her on purpose. "You have no right to try anything. You'll end up dead anyway."

"You look in a mirror, old man."

A shy voice sounded from around the corner. "Seito-kun? You there?" It was Ritoru. _Great. Invite the whole team, why don't you, Seito?_ She came around the corner with fresh flowers in her hair. "I heard battle and knew you were out here, so I came as soon as I could!" Then the youngest Team Two ninja saw Shiroki, and a little 'oh' escaped her lips.

Seito shot his red-brown gaze at Ritoru. "Rito-chan!" Wolf nabbed him from behind before he could run to her. Seito mouthed the word, 'Run.'

"No time for chivalry, you m0r0n; duck!" snapped Shiroki, pulling a kunai-studded hand back to punch with. Seito barely dodged; some of his raven locks fell to the ground in fluttering chunks, like crow feathers. The rouge bellowed in agony as the four blades impacted with his chest. Blood coursed down fast in red rivulets. He fell back, dead, much to the dismay of his surviving teammates.

The Nara child grinned with insane, almost demonic glee at the sight of blood pooling on he leaf litter, penetrating into moist soil, turning it sickly red. The deceased lay still, feral green eyes still open, unblinking, shocked with the prospect of death. Shiroki had left the kunai embedded in her first prey's forehead, but even so, her fingers were stained red. She had no jinchuriki, but she was beginning to act like she did.

Hands up near her face, Ritoru gazed speechlessly at Shiroki. "Shi-chan..."

The Nara's actions spurred a similar response from Seito. "What is with you, Shiroki-chan? You never act like this."

Shiroki smirked. Turning to her standing foes, she sneered. "We're sitting ducks, now aren't we?" At this comment, the rogues didn't bother to overpower her, or even grab their friend. They ran for their lives. "Sissy cowards." She wiped her bloody fingers on her tunic, leaving bloody handprint streaks behind on the storm gray fabric. Ritoru stared, standing stock still in horror and fear. Not only was she jealous of her female teammate, she was scared of her, too, and afraid to speak up.

Seito spoke softly. "Shi-chan, please. Calm down."

"I am calm. You guys are the ones wigging out about this. Why? I did you a favor. You were getting scruffy on top anyhow."

"That's not the point. You were acting insane."

"I might have gotten a little carried away, okay?"

"A _little_!" said Ritoru, raising her voice for the first time. "A _LITTLE_! You call spilling a guys brains out then joking about it a _LITTLE_! You're sick, Shiroki." Ritoru's brow crinkled in disgust.

"Ritoru, Shiroki, please." Seito stepped between the bickering young kunoichi. "Ladies..."

Ritoru's eyes got damp. "Seito, it's almost like you care. But I saw you yesterday. With Shiroki. I hate this. You're even on a first-romanji basis with her. You all disgust me." Ritoru turned, dropping a basket of flowers, and beginning to storm off.

"Wait! Ritoru!" Seito began to run after her.

"Seito... I'm sorry. I need time alone. Please." She left them there, alone, together. With no one but the fading sunset to guide them back to the village, and space between them filled with silence that Ritoru must have expected to be filled with laughter and love, but was only filled with silence, and misunderstanding.


	4. Apologies and the Sensei's Pep Talk

**Chapter Four: _ Apologies and the Sensei's Pep Talk_**

After coming home to a lecture from Hachiro-sensei, Shiroki thought it would be best to lay low and practice where she was supposed to on authorized targets, for a change. Anyway, she was ready to pummel something with all she had. After all, this Nara wasn't the mopey type. She began to beat the stuffing, quite literally, out f a training dummy that appeared, suspiciously, to have the likeness more of a scarecrow than a ninja foe. Shiroki wasn't very good at creative visualization or thinking. She kept at it until she heard Seito's voice.

"Ri-chan," said he, "you know that I want to be friends with all my teammates. Shiroki included. Between us, there's nothing more than that friendship. She doesn't have any patience for anything romantic. It's not like that with Shiroki and me. I know my boundaries. Chances are, she won't find anyone unless she shapes up."

Promptly upon hearing the subject at hand, she substituted for a falling leaf, and hid, perched like a vulture. She watched intently. Seito was talking some sense into a very distraught Ritoru.

"Seito... Do you like me?" Ritoru dried her damp eyes, sniffed, and gazed deep into his melted brown eyes. The ninja blushed bashfully, and adverted his gaze.

"I don't know, Ri-chan. I do, but I'm not sure how." He turned back to her. "Ri-chan... Yesterday, I was trying to calm her down. You know how she is..." He lowered his voice so Shiroki couldn't hear what he said.

Ritoru laughed. "Yep, that's her." She looked away. "Seito, I'm not sure if I can trust her. She went all looney on those rogues..."

Seito frowned slightly. "Post-traumatic stress. That's gotta be it."

Rito glared at him. "Look, Seito, I'm not sure if we should trust her. And I'm not sure if I should trust you, either."

"But why? I'm your teammate! You have to trust me, or else things will go terribly wrong!" Seito put his hand on her shoulder gently, and his eyebrows crinkled in a worried fashion, the same look that crossed his face just the evening before when talking to Shiroki.

"I don't care. Y'all look shifty to me." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Why, Seito? Is this something you're both doing to go against me or something?"

On that odd note, Hachiro walked in. "Hello, everyone. You too, Shiroki."

Finally noticed, she jumped from the tree, and walked to circle up with her team. Ritoru looked paranoid. "Yo!" said Shiroki.

"I understand that all of you have been in a phase of distrust. All teams do. Some with reason, some without. From what I see... This will take a while. Have a seat." All the genin took varied seats: Ritoru on the ground, Shiroki on a stump, Seito on a convenient rock. Hachiro continued.

"From what I see, Ritoru is frightened by Shiroki. Seito wants the team not to fight, siding with both girls, not one, nor the other. Ritoru wants him to only side with her, and Shiroki sees it as more of weakness than compassion. Hence, a disagreement ensued, and it ended in the girls not trusting anyone on the team, and Seito doubting his abilities as a mediator. I, personally, would like a team off ninja that trusts each other. That is a necessary part of being a team in the first place. If you aren't willing to trust each other, I can request for a different team."

This made Shiroki very ashamed that everyone felt like that... and on top of that, the Sensei knew. She felt like it was all her fault. Ritoru was afraid of her. That was the first thing Hachiro-sensei had said. Everyone around her looked uncomfortable, not making eye contact, and the Sensei looked very disappointed in them. Just one week prior, they had teamed up on the sensei with their Rito-Shiro-Seito Team Jutsu. Now, they were silenced by distrust and misunderstanding.

"If any of you don't believe you can come to trust each other, get out. Now. You aren't worthy of my training. I told you at the get-go that this would be hard. Either suck it up, and deal, or leave. Now."

They glanced at each other. Other than that, none of them moved a muscle.

* * *

><p>Shiroki was walking home alone, when someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped, drawing a kunai, and spun around. It was Ritoru, who drew in a breath and said, "Woah, Shiro-chan. I want to make nice. That's what I came to do."<p>

"Yeah. What else? You're scared of me. I could poke you and you'd die inside."

Scratching the back of her head awkwardly, she mumbled, "Yeah, I suppose you could say that." Speaking up, she continued. "Look, Sensei was right about me. I am kind of afraid of you. But I won't let that stop me from being a good ninja. It's like Seito said... everyone can be a good ninja, just as long as they practice and work hard. I don't want to be a medical ninja like Ino-san, or a person working in the flower shop. If... Shiro... if you wouldn't be so hard on me, maybe I wouldn't be so afraid."

Shiroki narrowed her eyes skeptically. "If you wouldn't be such a biyoch... maybe."

Ritoru looked downwards. "I don't mean to. It's self-defense. And what I wanted to say... was: I'm sorry, Shi-chan."

Shiroki was startled by Ritoru's sudden apology. Having never before been apologized to she almost didn't understand the meaning of the words. "Um... Ritoru...?"

"Please don't be mad..."

"I'm not," Shiroki snapped. "It's just that I haven't heard 'sorry' since before mum and da died."

"If you need to talk..."

"Why does everyone want me to talk about it?" Furious, and turning a red shade in the face, she continued in a snappy tone. "First Seito, now you... is the sensei next?"

"I didn't mean..."

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what you mean!" The Nara was now breathless with aggression. With that, she began to sulk off. Ritoru just stared in disbelief, happy, in a way, now that her thoughts were out and her apology accepted, but bewildered of how Shiroki could be so bipolar.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Shiroki meandered back to the training area, the first sight that met her eyes was Ritoru completely fawning over Seito. Then, Shiroki saw the look in his eyes when he saw her walk in, and she knew he was up to absolutely no good whatsoever.<p>

Shiroki glared at Ritoru. Ritoru glared at Shiroki. It was obvious that the feeling over Seito was mutual.

Stalking up to the pair, she growled, "What are we doing, Seito... Ritoru...? It seems to me that we're getting all comfy-cozy here, aren't we?"

Seito managed to say, "It's not what you think."

"Oh, it's never what _I_ think, is it, now?" she barked with a harsh amount of poison in her tone. "It looks like Seito hit on me the other day, and now Ritoru and he are getting all smoochy. Ohoho, doesn't it look like Seito has a little two-timing problem." At this, he turned red as a tomato.

"I... I... I just like you both, okay?"

Both girls stared at him, getting ready to leave. "Pick one," said Shiroki, glaring at him. "Otherwise, this is over." Ritoru nodded once purposefully in agreement, wearing a similar expression. The feeling, once again, was mutual.

"But... I'm afraid you'd be angry. I know I want to be with Ritoru, but Shiroki needs someone... and even then, I'm not sure it's me she needs. You two decide who you need. I'll get back to you." Exchanging glances, Rito and Shiro shrugged, hands upturned, and began to walk off. "Wait! You haven't decided yet."

With an almost sassy smirk and a playful glint in her eyes, Ritoru retorted in a singsong, "You haven't decided yet...!" The girls kept walking away, despite Seito's protests, as they began to grow quieter and quieter as the kunoichi put him behind them.

For now, at least.


	5. Fighting Akatsuki and Seito's Failure

_**Fighting Akatsuki and Seito's Failure**_

"And then, oh, my GOD, his FACE!" Ritoru and Shiroki were beginning to become best of friends. The day was growing old; it had been weeks since any of Team Two had fought over anything—with the mere exception of during training and to see what ramen to get. Shiroki understood Ritoru wanted Seito more than anything, well, perhaps ninjahood, but they could achieve that together.

They all would.

Walking home that evening, the two kunoichi were giggling and gossiping. Shiro dropped Rito off at home with a call of "Sayonara, Ri-chan!" Shiroki continued off down the block, to her house at the edge of town. It was a ramshackle thing, having a leaky thatched roof and only two rooms, but Shiroki liked it. It was just as rough and unloved as she was, and that made her happy. No one else had wanted it, just as no one else had wanted her. As she approached down past the end of the pavement, she dropped her keys. "Whoopsie," she chimed. Absolutely perky, she refused to allow such a petty thing she'd usually blow up over get her down.

"You're in our way, child. Leave while you still have the chance," snarled a deep voice from behind her. "We're being nice." Her first instinct – reach for a kunai. But there was no weapons cache ther. She was in her street clothes; that day, she wasn't occupied by anything but shopping and hanging out like a normal girl. The sensei was having the day off after completing an especially difficult mission. She didn't even have her headband on her. So much for pulling the 'I'm a ninja of Konoha' trick. Turning slightly, she almost purred, "Is that a threat, gentlemen?" This girl had a reputation to uphold.

Five fully-armed, fully-trained ninja stood in front of her. The were all easily twice her size. Shiroki, on the other hand, she had no weapons, and no backup. _The odds against me? Whatevs. That's what I do. At least the shadows are nice and long, _she thought with a smirk.

"It's not a threat, it's an order. We prefer to keep this between us and a certain young man in your village.

Shiro squinted. On each of their headbands was a different symbol, each with a long, thin scratch along the middle. They were from the Akatsuki, by the looks of things. "Heh," breathed the little Leaf ninja genin, slumping a little, and smirking. "I never take orders kindly from outsiders, even if they're from jonin or another village's hokage. Not like I've met many." She looked up at them. "I'm no ordinary girl. I'm a ninja. You want to challenge that? I can at least pin you down until doom's day." She gestured with two fingers for them to come at her.

And they did.

Only one leaped forth wielding a tanto. While Shiroki didn't know if it was stolen or actually his, she did notice that the blade glistened unnaturally, as if it held some unknown power. "You're in way up over your head, child," said he, "ridiculously so." Nervous, she dodged, and tried desperately to think of a plan. Hachiro had always chided her for not planning. Now, she knew that she should have listened to begin with. It was even harder to focus on planning when she was being stabbed at – if she had practiced in class, she wouldn't be having so much trouble now.

He stabbed her in the arm, and yelping, she pulled back, gripping her shoulder, eyes wide with fear. She couldn't move her arm at all. Panting in shaky breaths, the young ninja began to try to run. He lunged at her, but she pressed herself to the ground, and he stumbled headlong into the wall beyond her. All his comrades began to set off in chase after her. Then, she set off at a full-on sprint, as best as she could with only one arm. Banging on her friend's door, she yelled, "Ritoru! Ritoru!" In her pajamas now, Rito answered, saw what was the matter, and immediately got her stuff without a word. The two girls stood their ground firm.

"Let's do this," said Ritoru, beginning to weave handsigns for her best genjustsu: death mirage. Once she finished, the lead Akatsuki wove his own signs, and seemed to push away from him. Ritoru crumpled, sobbing. From the looks of things, he had turned the genjutsu back at her. Shiroki shook her friend. "Ri-chan! Snap out of it! Come on, I need you!"

"I-I-I... c-c-can't go on like this... They're dead." Shiroki knelt. "Who's dead? What? You were fine when I got you a minute ago!"

An Akatsuki laughed. "Not much help, is she, kunoichi? Move it before I have to make quick work of the both of you."

Hauling her friend to her feet, she tried to get Ritoru to her safety. Dusk was falling. Shiroki could no longer do her shadow jutsus easily. _Come on_, she thought. _Think, Shiroki, think!_

Soon enough, the Nara child had envisioned a brilliant idea. Stepping in front of the Akatsuki, she laughed mirthfully, as if she'd thought of a joke she'd tell them. She began to form hand seals, but their leader beat her to it, and she found her hands lashed together with a vine. Struggling, she called out into the dusky half-light for anyone to help her.

There was a slick slicing noise. Ritoru had managed to escape the genjutsu, and free Shiroki. The Yamanaka gripped a kunai in what would be an epic pose, but the pink ribbon P's really ruined the intimidating effect. If you looked close, her face was still streaked with tears, and her eyes were red and puffy. The genjutsu must have really taken a toll on her, and struck a nerve. Despite the tears in her eyes, Ritoru looked the fiercest Shiroki had ever seen her.

"No one hurts my friends! No one! Never!" Rito caterwauled at them, then charged, aiming a passing slash at the shinobi as she passed.

That got the Akatsuki mad more than anything, really, and Shiroki could tell. She could see it in their eyes. Two on four. The odds were slanted heavily against the two kunoichi. Unless some miricle happened, no good could come from this fight. Again, Shiroki reached for weaponry, but only found empty space where her cache should be. _Right. Forgot – I'm in my street clothes. Damn. _She was basically defenseless, except for a few basic ninjutsu...

Still, she had to try.

The kunoichi rashly charged the Akatuski, her speed chakra-infused. She pulled back her good hand to strike, but another Akatsuki leaped at her like a cobra, grabbed her fist, gave her a good hard punch, and tossed her away like garbage. Trembling, Shiroki rose to her feet, and wiped blood from her lip. Their leader sauntered up to her while the others corralled Ritoru, who was kicking and screaming for help.

"You got guts, kid. But not nearly enough brains are in your head. You're driven by something animal. Your loyalty to your hokage must be immense. But do I look like I give a damn?" He snickered, and drew his tanto. "Scream. I don't care." The Akatsuki held up his hand as soon as she opened her mouth. The breath seemed to rush from her lungs. _He's using some..._ her thoughts began to dim, and slow down, _strong... wind... jutsu..._ Shiroki felt a sharp pain, heard commands, then was out like a light.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Seito! I think she's coming to!"<p>

"Don't crowd her."

Shiroki, with a few grunts of pain, woke in what appeared to be a room of the Konoha Hospital. Numbly, she began to look around: there was an IV attached to her arm, and a small fake plant in the corner. There was a curtain and a sink near her bed, but the most notable, colorful things in the room, were her friends. "What exactly happened?"

According to Ritoru, not long after Shiroki had passed out, several Hidden Leaf jonin rescued them. Then, Shiro was sent to the hospital, and patched up by Ino, who was apparently Ritoru's older cousin, like how Shikamaru was Shiroki's cousin. Through the whole time Rito was talking, Seito was brooding. After the story was told, Shiroki sat a little, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Kurama... what's up? Y'aren't 'fraid o' blood, are ya?"

"No."

"Tell us: what _is_ wrong?" furthered Ritoru.

"I'm a failure," he said. "A good Shinobi is always there for his team. And I wasnt there for you. I just feel really bad about it, that's all."

"Don't feel so bad. It was only once."

"For now."

"Don't bellyache and whine to me about it," Shiroki snapped. "You should be counting your lucky stars _you _weren't stabbed.

On that note, Hachiro walked in. "Hey, kids," he said to his students. "How is your arm treating you, Shiroki-san?"

"Meh, I'll deal."

The sensei nodded. "Anyhow, I was going to say... quite a few things, actually. First of all, I'm going to send you on some missions soon. Once Shiroki has her recoop time, a mission is in order." Shiroki almost leaped up and cheered, but she managed to restrain herself down to a wide grin. Everyone else looked equally excited. The sensei waited for his team to calm down, then held up a hand and continued, "But before we do anything extraordinary, I have some things I need to teach all of you. I will explain when Shiroki is beter."

"What's up with the new training regimine, sensei?" Ritoru inquired.

He paused. "The chunin exams are fast approaching, and I was thinking about allowing you to join. If any of you don't thing you're up for one of the most challenging things you may ever do as either a genin or a chunin, then you don't have to apply. That just means, though, that out whole team has to drop out and wait another year. Only teams of three can enter."

After that, silence.

"By the way, I'm going to be teaching all of you elemental release jutsus, if you're interested."

With that, he walked off, and Ino-sensei shooed the rest of the visiting ninja out the door so Shiroki could rest and heal up.


	6. Sorry

_**Author's Note**_

Hello, my fair readers!

I feel really bad about this, but I have to discontinue this fanfic for a while. It's mostly for technical reasons – patching up weak spots and lengthening everything. Yes, I know, I haven't posted anything for a good long while, and looking back, comparing it to _Hero's Heir_, my best, longest fic so far, this fic needs a _major_ facelift.

If you subscribe to this fic, don't despair! I'll get it up and running again rather soon in the future. Finals are this week, meaning summer vacation is right around the corner. For now, try entertaining yourself with some other of my fics, or subscribing to me for new fics as they come.

Happy reading (or writing too!)

~Kitty


End file.
